The present invention pertains to a Corona Discharge Photography device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an electrical device permitting corona discharge photography with a high degree of repeatability so that consistent, reliable photographs of high quality can be obtained.
Corona discharge photography involves the placing of a photographic film or other recording medium in the vicinity of an electrode and the placing of a subject to be photographed in contact with the film. A pulse of high level voltage is then applied to the electrode, with the result that a corona discharge occurs around the subject, exposing the film. Studies with human subjects have indicated that the resulting photograph varies depending upon several factors, a principle one of which is the condition of the human subject. Thus, various emotional conditions, such as the level of stress or relaxation, and physical conditions, such as tiredness or presence of the preliminary stages of illness, are thought to influence the resulting corona discharge photograph.
Early work with corona discharge photography was done by S. D. Kirlian in the late 1930's. As consequence corona discharge photography is often referred to as Kirlian photography. Much has been written about corona discharge photography or Kirlian photography. Among recent papers on the subject are the following: "Corona Discharge Photography", by David G. Boyers and William A. Tiller, Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 44, No. 7, pages 3102-3112, July 1973; "Biological Applications of Kirlian Photography", by Stanley Krippner, Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry and Medicine, Vol. 26, No. 4, pages 122-128, 1979; and "Kirlian Photography, Myth, Fact and Applications", Electro/78Conference Record, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc. 1978. Each of these papers includes an extensive bibliography, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,658 concerns a Kirlian photography apparatus. The International Kirlian Research Association, a nonprofit organization founded in December 1974, correlates, standardizes, and promotes research into Kirlian photography.
A principle handicap in the further development of Kirlian photography has been the lack of repeatable results. The desirability of reproducible results is discussed in the above-mentioned paper by Boyers and Tiller at page 3102 of the Journal of Applied Physics. Experience with existing corona discharge photography equipment has shown that a major source of the inability to obtain consistent, repeatable results has been the equipment itself. Numerous factors, aside from the emotional and physical condition of the subject, affect the results of corona discharge photography. A discussion of these factors is found in the above-mentioned paper by Krippner at page 123 of the Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry and Medicine. Among these are atmospheric conditions, particularly relative humidity; variations in the physical relationships of the electrode, the film and the subject; and the characteristics of the voltage pulses applied to the electrode. Factors such as atmospheric conditions can best be controlled by performing the corona discharge photography in a controlled climatic atmosphere, such as in an enclosed, air conditioned room. Likewise, close control of the physical relationships of the electrode, the photographic recording medium, and the subject can minimize the effect of variations in those things. Nevertheless, corona discharge photography continues to suffer from inconsistent results. Experience with existing corona discharge photography equipment has shown that a major cause of the inability to obtain consistent, repeatable results has been the equipment itself.